tail of two warriors
by the boss of mlp
Summary: two warriors fall in love in combat. but will the war tear them apart?


**just so you know i am keith the reviewer just using my other account. well this story got AWESOME stuff in it.**

**the tail of two warriors.**

As the weary pony rested on a bench, he thought of his good deal he got on his vacation. He thought that it was all worth the walk to get there, and he thought of what tonight would be like. he watched as the bees and the birds flying about and thought Life is just so beautiful. As if he said that out loud, a mare trotted up to the bench and said,"it is beautiful isnt it.". The surprised stallion jumped up and fell off of the bench. The mare giggled slightly, much to the sallions anger. But he took some deep breahs and walked away slowly. his mind was racing. Who was she? Why did she just do that? Why did i run? Soon he reached his hotel and got to bed.

Meanwhile, at the royal palace at canterlot...

princess luna was organizing a set a papers. these were battle reports against the changelings. as she looked at one, she noticed a grim number. 6. that was the number of troops left from the battle. she ran through the lit corridors. one with banners bore the signiture cutie mark. the others, bore her sisters mark. she ran past doors and hallways. she was exausted by the time she got to the barracks. in the barracks training troops was duke shining armor turned around to face the princess of the night."what do you need ma'lady?" he asked with a tone of worry. usually when the princess of the night came to him, it was something important. plus he was parranoid that twilight has been showing her his foal pictures like she did with his wife, Princess mi amoure cadenza, otherwise known as princess cadence. this was not the matter.

"how many troops did you have on standbye last time you checked?!" shining was surprised. he knew about this but thought this was a false report. he checked over the barracks and everywhere. but only found 7 troops."how could this be possible?!" he yelled in shock. as he begane training procedures, he realized that he needed to draft them. he decided that it would be good if he drafted them from the silverveiw hotel inthe mountains. he looked over the guest list and picked a few. the next day was the worst. as the stallion was watching the birds from his room in the hotel, he saw a gloriouse sight. the duke shining armor was approaching the hotel. what wasnt so gorious was who was with him. the royal drafter, cloacked in black, strode behind him. shining armor intended on recreiting 2 warriors and training them to the best of his abbilities. he took in a deep breath and yelled" SAPHIRE STONE AND FIRE BLAZE. GET OUT HERE.". the mare saphire stone and the stallion fire blaze were shocked. as they walked out they were imedeatelly givin a suit of armor. as the days grew by, they trained as hard as possible for weeks. they were taught that every cut, a lesson. every loss, a victory. every victory, a triumph.

as the two grew stronger they were ushered through a series of trials, such as dual the other troops or to defeat the dummie 50 times. these were hard, but they knew that they could do anything with determination and courage. As time grew by, shining believed they were ready for real combat. he had captured a group of changelings the week before and unleashed them on the 2. they doged, attacked, blocked, and fought hard. in the end. they won. shining was so impressed he gave them special armor and any weapon of there choice from the armory. the two warriors were pleased with what they saw. rows and rows of swords. racks of spears. and mounts of bows. fire blaze so confused he just flipped a bit. heads for sword and spear, tails for bow. it landed heads. he picked a finely honed fire sword. Saphire picked a saphire crossbow. this was the beggining of the end of the war. one battle to prove honor. one war to end all wars. one ring to rule them all.

**this is not a lord of the rings story. i just put that to make a funny end to chapter one. Peace, and reveiw. 'night.**


End file.
